


Worthless

by DokiDokiTodoroki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is John's Good Little Soldier, Dean Winchester is a good brother, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Jim Murphy, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiTodoroki/pseuds/DokiDokiTodoroki
Summary: Dean Winchester is forced from the tender age of four to care for his brother Sammy as his father goes on a witch hunt after the demon that killed Dean's mother. John is an abusive drunk that favors Sam over Dean. Dean is suddenly forced to sacrifice himself in hopes to protect his brother. When Dean is caught John drags them to Bobby's House.Basically Bobby Singer is a loving Dad that puts Dean back together after he is broken.
Relationships: Parental!Bobby
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding against the car windows. The only sounds that could be heard were the rain and the sound of Sam fast asleep in Dean's lap. John had put Sam and Dean in the car while he was talking to the staff of the cheap motel. There was a sign in the window that Dean knew his father was mad about. He couldn't read yet, but John told him that the hotel did not have any rooms available but he was going to see what he could do. This was the third motel that John had visited that night. There was a large festival in town that drew in a lot of people. All the good hotels and the cheap hotels were all full.

Dean had no idea what was going on. It was only two years ago that his mother was killed. His six year old mind couldn't even begin to process what was going on. Sammy was two now and Dean was in charge of him. His father was never around for them anymore. Dean remembered the week after his mom was killed John told him:

_"Now you listen here boy. I know that your mom is gone. I know that you are scared but you have to suck it up. For Sammy. I am going to make this right Dean. I am going to get whoever killed her. I know you are young but you need to take care of Sammy no matter what. I am leaving you in charge of what happens. You got that?"_

_Dean didn't even know what to say. What could he say? He was a four year old that just lost his mom. He just looked at his Dad in shock. How was he going to take care of Sammy? He wanted to help his brother, he did. He just had no idea how. Dean just learned how to dress himself a couple months back. How was he supposed to look after a baby?_

_"Dean. Answer me." John said in a blunt voice. Dean was scared. Why would his daddy be so mad at him? What did he do wrong? Dean couldn't find the courage to talk. His heart was racing all of a sudden John snapped him out of his thoughts by yelling "answer me dammit!" the yelling was followed by a quick slap to the face._

_Dean was stunned. Daddy had never hit him before. There was no way that Daddy would ever hit him. Dean answered quickly holding back the tears as best as he could, "yes daddy". Sammy had begun crying when John called out. Dean was too stunned from the slap to even notice that Sammy was crying._

_"Look what you did Dean! You upset Sammy!" John then walked to the small kitchen in the small motel room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "You better quiet him down Dean."_

_Dean then suddenly sprang into action. The trembling four year old grabbed ahold of the baby and started to bounce him a little up and down while whispering nonsense sounds to him to quiet him down. Dean had seen his mother do this for Sammy whenever he got upset. The thought of his mommy brought some tears to his eyes as he continued to bob Sammy up and down. Sammy then quieted down and fell asleep. Dean just sat on the faded bed comforter on the hard motel bed with Sammy in his lap. He was too afraid to set Sammy down. Dean knew that his dad was drinking. Dean also knew that his dad changed. That was the first time of many that his father ever struck him._

Dean came out of his daze when a crack of thunder sounded. The thunder still scared Dean a little bit. He hated the loud banging. Sammy always managed to sleep through storms. Sammy was never afraid of thunder. Dean hated it even more when his head hurt. Just last night Dean had fallen off of the kitchen counter of another motel while trying to get a bowl to put Sammy's food in. He had lost his footing and slipped off the cheap counter top. On the way down he managed to clock his head on the counter. Dean could feel a large bump on the side of his head. He decided not to tell his dad. He knew his dad would not be worried about Dean falling. Dean couldn't help but feel that his dad would not care about Dean at all.

Dean was just an object to his father. He was just there to take care of Sammy while his dad left them in motel rooms. Dean hated it. He thought that his father loved him before. Now everything was all about taking care of Sammy. Part of Dean hated his brother for being so special. But Dean could never fully hate Sammy. None of it was his fault. It was all Dean's fault. He wasn't good enough for his father.

John came out of the motel and went back to the car. He opened the backseat door and said, "Alright we got a room. Luckily someone left early. Get Sammy and follow me."

Dean quickly sprang into action. He unfastened Sammy's car seat and picked him up. Sammy was a little groggy, and started to whine about being woken up.

”Shh Sammy, we are going to a nice room now. We will be inside soon then you can sleep some more, ok?" Dean whispered into Sammy's hair as he carried him out of the car. Sammy was still a little bit heavy for him to carry. Every time he carried Sammy his arms hurt a little bit. Dean was a lot skinnier than he was supposed to be. Dean just thought it was because he was too weak. He wished that he could be strong.

Dean followed his father into the motel room. Quickly he laid Sammy on the bed and he started to arrange the pillows and blankets in a horse shoe shape so that Sammy would be comfortable and not roll off of the bed. Next he took out and organized all of Sammy's things.

The both of them only had four outfits. Sammy's were new because he was growing and he needed more clothes than Dean. Dean could still fit in his clothes from last year. Dean wasn't growing that much.

"Aright boy, I'm going out. Watch your brother." John said after he took the last bag inside.

Dean responded with a swift, "yes sir" as he continued to set up the motel room for them. John then left slamming the door as he left. As the door slammed, Dean couldn't help but cringe because of his head and the screaming two year old that was just waken up.

Sammy started to wail loudly. Dean then made his way to the bed and picked him up. "Sammy it's ok. Everything is fine don't worry, it was just the door." It was a good couple of minutes before the crying subsided into tiny hiccups.

Dean was grateful that it didn't take too long. "Hey Sammy, it's time for a bath!" Sammy actually had to be the only toddler that liked baths. Sammy nodded furiously "Yay!"

There go the loud noises again. Dean really wished that Sammy would have slept for a little while longer so that his headache would go away. Dean then got Sammy's clothes together and walked into the bathroom. When Dean flipped on the switch the light turned on and the fan for the bathroom was painfully loud. Dean couldn't help but groan again.

"Deanie? What's wrong?" Sammy asked as he pulled Dean's sleeve.

"Nothing Sammy. The fan is just really loud." Dean said as he sighed then walked over to the bath tub. Dean pulled the rusty tub handle and began to let the water run.

"Deanie!" Sammy yelled on the top of his lungs, scaring Dean almost into the tub.

Dean looked back, "What's wrong?"

"Gotta go potty." Dean sighed and told Sammy, "That's good! You are such a big boy now!" Sammy then managed to hold it until he was on the toilet seat. This was an improvement. The last three nights he had went on himself before he made it to the toilet. Dean was trying his best to get Sammy to use the toilet. His father told him that he had a week to teach Sammy to use the toilet because diapers were too expensive.

Even Dean knew that was too much responsibility to put on a six year old. There was no way that a six year old should be responsible for potty training another child. Sammy gladly exclaimed "Done!"

"Good! I am so proud of you Sammy!" Dean said with a large smile on his face. Dean really was impressed with his brother. Dean cleaned him up and put him in the bath tub.

Sammy then yelled, "Ducky!" how could Dean forget Ducky? Ducky was a rubber duck that Dean stole for Sammy to play with in the bath tub. It was the very first thing that Dean had stolen from a store. Dean knew that Sammy wanted Ducky and he just took it. Dean didn't mind as long as it made Sammy happy. When John found out he had hit him over it. But Dean didn't care. Sammy was happy and that was all that mattered.

Bath time went on as it usually did and Dean took Sammy out, dried him, and clothed him. Dean then took Sammy outside the bathroom. "Ok Sammy time for dinner." Dean looked into the canvas bag that John usually stocked with food for them. He was shocked to see that there were only two slices of bread and two slices of cheese in the fridge. Dean's stomach sank. This would be the third day without him having a substantial meal and he was feeling extremely weak.

"Alright Sammy, looks like I'm making you a grilled cheese." Dean said. Sammy was happy. He loved cheese so much. Dean turned on the TV to distract Sammy while he cooked. He was pretty good at using the stove. If he stood on a chair he could reach the front two burners but that was all. All he needed was one burner half the time anyway. Dean made the grilled cheese and hopped off of the chair. He then ripped it up into smaller pieces for Sammy so he wouldn't choke. He winced slightly because the cheese was still a little hot. Dean put it on a paper towel and gave it to Sammy.

"Here ya go Sammy." Dean said as he gave the paper towel to him. Sammy grinned and stated to dig into his sandwich pieces.

"Where's yours?" Sammy asked with a mouth full of grilled cheese.

"Oh, ugh I already ate mine. It was good! There is extra cheese, so I am going to eat it!" Dean said as he rubbed his stomach. Sammy laughed and continued to watch Scooby Doo as he ate his dinner. Dean took out the piece of cheese from the fridge. Dean's stomach felt like a rock. He was so hungry. Maybe if he ate the cheese slowly it would last him longer. Dean ate the cheese slice. Who was he kidding? It didn't fill him up at all. Dean groaned and then made his way back to the bed where Sammy was sitting. They continued to watch cartoons until eight, which was Sammy's bedtime.

"Alright, it's bedtime." Dean said. Sammy groaned. He wanted to stay up later, but Dean was not having it he quickly brushed Sammy's teeth and then placed him in bed. For the amount of fighting that Sammy always gave Dean about bedtime, he always fell asleep fast.

Dean was now left by himself. This was always his quiet time. Dean's stomach was still growling loudly. It hurt so badly. Dean thought that maybe if he tidied up a little bit then he would be distracted from the pain. Dean looked under the bed to see if he could find one of Sammy's shoes.

He was surprised to find something else. A dollar bill! Dean was so happy. It was a whole dollar! He hurriedly grasped the money and pushed himself out from underneath the bed. Dean smiled. He knew that there was a vending machine inside the hotel lobby. Dean thought to himself, if only he had a granola bar or a bag of chips. His stomach would feel so much better.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave Sammy, but he was so hungry. Dean put on his shoes and his jacket. He looked at Sammy who was sound asleep. It will be fine. I am only running out for a quick couple of minutes. Sammy will be just fine.

Dean walked out and made sure that the door locked behind him. He ran down the hallway and down the rickety stairs to the lobby. Before he could open the door something grabbed him and dragged him into a room.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dean screamed as he tried to kick whoever was holding onto him. His heart was pounding. Whoever grabbed him was strong.

He heard the door of the room slam behind him and the chain lock be put on the door. Dean was shaking and shivering. What was going on? He was so stupid to leave Sammy. What if he wasn't ok? Dean was freaking out. He didn't know what to do.

"Listen here kid. I've been watching you since you and your brother and old man came into this motel. You are mine and you are about to give me what I want or I will go after that little brother of yours. You hear me?" The man had a beard and a balding head. He was dressed in ragged clothing and had thick glasses. His appearance alone creeped Dean out. Dean knew that he was in trouble but he had to do it.

"Listen to this kid, I'll even pay you. As long as you don't talk I will give you twenty bucks. Now who will it be you or your brother?" Dean freaked out. Of course he wasn't going to let Sammy go near this psycho.

"I-I'll d-do it." Dean barely managed to say with his weak voice. Then man just smiled and threw him on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't believe the pain that he was in. The man had violated him. He was so confused, what happened, what did the man do? Why were there so much blood and something else on him? Dean was so scared. What should he do now? Was Sammy ok?

The man got off the bed and threw Dean off of the bed. The man then grabbed him forcefully by the neck and held him up against the wall. "You listen to me boy. While you are here our little deal will keep on. I expect you to be here at ten o'clock every single night. If you aren't then I am going after your brother. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Dean looked at him shocked. "WOULD YOU?!" The man yelled while he slammed dean a little harder into the wall.

"Yes, sir'" Dean answered. The voice that gave the answer was so weak and defeated. He didn't know whose voice it actually was. The man then threw a sandwich and twenty dollars at Dean. "Eat this then take your money and leave. You are skin and bones."

Dean almost laughed. First this strange man violated him and now he is feeding and paying him? Maybe this was an opportunity for Dean. With the money he would be able to buy food for him and Sammy. Maybe he would even be able to get Sammy a toy!

Dean finished the sandwich, got dressed and took the money and headed for the door. "Remember ten o'clock tomorrow" the man said with a small chuckle. The chuckle sent a chill all the way up Dean's back. Dean told himself to forget about the vending machine and to head back to his room. He needed to make sure that Sammy was ok.

Dean opened the door and was relieved to find that Sammy was still fast asleep and his father was not home yet. He walked up to Sammy to make sure he was truly ok. Sammy was sleeping with a smile on his face. This brought a tear to Dean's eye. This was all so messed up. Why should this have to happen to him? He would do anything for his brother. He would do anything to make sure that Sammy had a smile on his face. He would never want what happened to him to happen to his brother.

Dean felt so dirty. He felt that he needed to just dunk himself into a nice hot bath. The tub wasn't so nice looking so he would have to settle for a nice shower instead. Dean shed his clothing one layer at a time. He was afraid to look at the damage, but he needed to see it. He hopped up on the counter and a sharp pain came from his backside. He can see that when he hopped up onto the counter that there were trails on dried blood going down his legs. He was terrified. Was he that hurt? His father had hurt him bad before but never in that area.

Dean also noticed that there were two predominant purple handprints that were placed around his waist. The rest of the scratches and bruises he knew were from his father. Dean's head was still killing him. He just hoped that the shower would be great for him and that his father would go easy on him tonight. He hoped that he would also be asleep before his father got home.

Dean got into the shower and he let the hot water cascade all the way down his back. It stung when it hit his backside. This would get better, Dean reassured himself. He scrubbed as hard as he could and as he scrubbed hard he couldn't help but just keep crying. He cried and cried. He thought of how things would be if his mom was still alive. He thought of how stupid he was for leaving the hotel room. He thought of how things would be if his father actually loved him. He hoped and he prayed that they would leave the motel tomorrow. He did not want to keep staying here. Eventually after about twenty minutes of bawling his eyes out, Dean was exhausted. He was having trouble standing. It was difficult for his shaky legs to support him. His bottom and hips hurt so badly. His head hurt worse from crying on top of his migraine. Dean got out of the shower and started to dry off. As he was putting on his dad's old ratty t-shirt that he used for pjs he heard the motel room door open. His heart started to race. Who could that be? If it was the man he and Sammy would be in trouble. If it was dad only he would be in trouble. For the first time in a long time he prayed that it was in fact his father that was coming through the door.

He heard a grunt and a cough. It was his father. His dad's groan sounded different than the man's groan. Dean shuddered as he remembered the man's groan in his ear. He wanted to start crying again, but he knew that he shouldn't.

Dean took a deep breath and he opened the door.

"Hello Sir." Dean said as he placed his clothing in the dirty clothes bag. He knew that his dad would not find the blood and the other stuff on his clothing because Dean was the one that did the laundry.

John merely grunted. There was mainly the contact that he got from his father. John took off his combat boots and sunk into the one recliner that was in the room that was facing the TV. Dean could smell the stench of alcohol on his father. Dean went to the kitchen got a glass of water and put it on the small tale next to his dad. He then decided to climb into bed next to Sammy. As soon as his head the pillow, he was asleep.

Dean was awoken by a quick slap on the head. It startled him awake. When he got up fast he screeched in pain as he sat up. His bottom was killing him. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Get up. I already fed your brother since you decided to sleep in. If I have to do your job again, I will beat you. Understand?" John said as he held Dean by the front of the t-shirt.

Dean swallowed hard, still trying to get past the pain. "Yes sir".

Dean slowly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. It was nice to see that his father had bought them cereal and milk. Wait a minute. It was a gallon of milk. Shock overcame Dean. John always bought individual cartons or a pint if they were just passing through. A gallon meant that they were staying here. A gallon meant that they would be left alone while John did what he had to. Dean was still in shock and was shaken out of it by John yelling, "Hey close the damn fridge!"

Dean let the fridge door close. He knew better than to question his father about the milk. If he questioned his father about it then his father would get suspicious. He did not need to know that Dean would be leaving Sammy alone again tonight.

Dean didn't know what to do. The twenty dollars was still in his hiding spot in his brother's backpack. No one would ever check it.

"Deanie! I used da potty dis morning! I didn't twet myself or da bed!" Sammy yelled. He was grinning so widely. He was so proud of himself. Dean was proud of him too.

"That's great Sammy!" Dean said as he poured himself a tiny bowl of cereal. The cereal was half the portion of what you were supposed to eat. He did not want the cereal to run out. John bought Sammy's favorite.

Dean started to eat standing up at the counter. There was no way that he would be able to sit down. He ate quietly in his own thoughts while his father took Sammy into his lap and watched some silly cartoon about a pig and her friends. Dean wished that John was like that with him. Dean knew he wasn't worth it.

"Dean today I have to run a few errands. I am taking Sammy with me. We are going to the park today after I get some information from the library. Your orders are to do the laundry and the clean up the room. No one is allowed in here. You are solely responsible for the room. I am giving you just enough quarters to wash and to dry one load." John said without even looking at his son. His eyes were still glued on the TV.

"Yes sir" Dean grumbled. John did not like that. In an icy tone John repeated, "What was that boy?" John's voice could have cut threw a block of wood.

"Yes sir" Dean said more affirmatively.

"The boy has such a fucking attitude. I provide for him and he talks back to me. What a fucking brat." Dean heard John mumble to himself. Dean couldn't help but feel awful. What was wrong with him? Why was he so different? Why did his daddy hate him so much?

Dean watched as john turned off the TV and without a word took Sammy and head out for the errands of the day. Dean then collected all of the dirty dishes and began to wash them. He turned on the TV after washing two bowls because he did not want to be listening to his own thoughts. There was hardly nothing good on TV. Dean was sick of watching all the shows that Sammy made him watch. The news was too scary for him to watch. Then Dean landed on a church service that was being broadcasted on TV. Dean laughed and flipped the channel. Dean knew that there was nothing that was watching over him. How could there be with everything happening to him?

The rest of the day he completed all of the chores that he was supposed to complete and spent the rest of the day lying on the bed. He hurt so much. He knew that he had to go back tonight. The thought of going back to that man made his skin crawl. He was so upset. His father didn't even know all that he was doing in order to keep Sammy safe. Dean didn't expect for his father to ever find out what was going on. What would his father think of him? Being touched and violated by an older man? His father would most definitely blame him.

Dean drifted off into a deep sleep. He was so tired emotionally and physically. He was awakened by the sound of the door opening and Sammy bursting through the door. Dean looked at the clock. It was already seven thirty. That meant that Sammy had to be in bed in half an hour. John just hugged Sammy goodbye looked at Dean and left. Dean knew that he was going to go drink himself senseless as he did every night.

Dean continued with his normal routine of bathing Sammy and putting him to bed. Sammy was quiet almost the whole time. He was exhausted after being out all day without a nap. Dean was grateful because he didn't think that he had the energy to handle Sammy. Sammy was asleep in Dean's arms as soon as they left the bathroom. Dean slowly put him to bed and then sat down in the recliner and just watched the clock. When it was 9:55 Dean decided to leave the room and go to the man's room. He was shaking so much. He was having trouble breathing. He was walking straight into a nightmare. Dean clenched his fists as he walked. This was all for Sammy.

When Dean got into the room, he noticed that the room smelled interesting. It didn't smell like onions and old pizza like it did the day before. The room smelled nice, like a flower.

"Come in, I have been waiting for you" the man said as he stepped out of the bathroom in just a robe. "Follow me, my darling."

The man then took Dean's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. This bathroom was different than the bathroom that Dean had in his room. There was a large bathtub in the bathroom that was filled with bubbles and wreaked of that floral scent when he walked in.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do to me?" Dean stuttered as he started to cry.

The man got down on his knees in front of Dean. "Don't cry darling." the man whispered. This only made Dean cry hard. The man then struck him across the face hard and yelled "DON'T CRY." Dean then stopped crying loudly. There were still tears that were escaping his eyes, but he tried his best not to cry anymore.

"I want you to address me as master. You hear me?" The man said as he grabbed Dean's shoulders hard. Dean slowly nodded. He was too afraid to do anything else.

"What was that?" The man said.

"Yes master." Dean replied taking another huge swallow.

"That's better. We are taking a bath today darling. I am going to go into the tub. While I am in the tub I want you to slowly undress in front of me." The men shed his robe and Dean averted his eyes from the naked man's body. He just wanted all of this to be over.

Dean slowly started to undress slowly. He hated how the man moaned after each layer of his clothing was dropped. He felt so vulnerable. How much longer would he have to do this? He was so disgusted he almost threw up. His poor malnourished six year old body was trembling so hard he could barely stand.

"Come closer my darling. Don't you like this lilac bubble bath I made for us?" The man chuckled. Dean shuddered at the chuckle.

"Yes master."

"I thought that you could use it since I was a bit rough yesterday due to all of the excitement" The man said. He then reached out of the tub and lifted Dean up and placed him into the big tub with him. The aroma from the flowers was too much for him. Before Dean knew it the rest of what happened was a blur of pain and shame. Why was this happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

The same routine happened every single night at ten o'clock for the next three months. Dean was basically a walking skeleton. He had become so malnourished. His father had left them for a month while he went out after a lead that he had. Dean was left just to take care of Sammy. There was no other choice that he had. He needed to protect Sammy. If that meant giving up his body, then so be it.

The food was almost out. Dean had just been feeding Sammy things that he could get in the vending machine. He did not want to spend all of the money that the man was giving to him. For three months, he had been given twenty dollars a day for going to the man, his master.

Dean hated the fact that he had so much money. It made all that he encountered more real. Dean knew that all of it was very much real. He was happy that he was able to protect Sammy. Sammy was all that mattered. The pain from the man had gotten a little bit more bearable. It still hurt though, but not nearly as bad as when he first went. He still bled sometimes, but that is only if master was hard on him.

Dean knew that he was nothing more than a toy for the man. But there was nothing that Dean could do about it. He wishes that his father had taken notice of the pain that he was going through. John had no care about what Dean was going through. John had beat Dean several times in the last three months. Dean knew that even if his father knew about what had happened, he would not have cared.

He was on his way walking back from the motel room back to his room. The lights were on in the room when Dean knew that he had specifically left them off. His heart began to race. His dad was home.

Dean didn't know what to do. He knew that he needed to back inside of the room. He also knew that his father would kill him for leaving Sammy alone. Dean walked into the room and prepared himself for the worst. The worst came. Before the door could close Dean was pressed against the wall. He was held by the throat by his father. Tears started to fall as his breath was being cut off. He was still hurting from his session with the man.

"Why the fuck did you leave Sammy?! Answer me!" his father aggressively whispered. Even though Sammy could sleep through all of his beatings, John was always careful not to wake Sammy up. He didn't need Sammy to see what he was doing to Dean.

Dean managed to gasp out "I went for a walk sir. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left him!" Dean was starting to see black dots. His father let go of his throat and he sent him crashing to the ground. Dean landed weird on his wrist and he felt it break.

Dean was so much more delicate now that he wasn't eating. Dean knew that he could not move his wrist. It hurt and it was jutting out in the wrong direction. John forcefully put Dean on his hands and knees and yanked up the back of his t-shirt. John then took his belt of and began to strike Dean's back. Over and over again he hit the poor boy. Dean tried to choke back his screams. He could feel his back getting wet. He must've been bleeding.

John would not let up. He was still hitting Dean as he passed out on the cheap linoleum floor of the kitchen.

When Dean woke up he was on the bed next to Sammy while lying on his stomach. Dean didn't remember getting back onto the bed. Had his daddy carried him into bed? Dean tried to think it out. The only conclusion he could come to was that John did not want Sammy to be scared when he woke up.

"I see that you are awake" he heard John mumble from the kitchen. Although it was the morning Dean could clearly see that John had a glass filled with bourbon in his hand.

"Yes sir." Dean said. He tried to get up. His arm was killing him. His wrist was still bent in a really weird way.

"Now boy you better not ever leave your brother again. You understand?" John growled.

"Yes sir" dean replied as he sat up. It was so painful to sit up.

"Good, now we are heading out today. Now that I can't trust you to be on your own, I'm going to leave you at a friend's house." Dean was ecstatic. He would no longer be here with the man. But what if the man that his father was leaving him with was also a bad man? Would he still have to give up his body for his brother's safety?

The entire drive over, the car ride was silent between John and Dean. Dean was still in so much pain. He had managed to hide his wrist injury from his father and his brother. Sammy was continuing to sing about nonsense and playing with Ducky.

There was quite a lot of tension within the car. Dean was terrified about the man that he was going to spending his time with.

Finally, after hours of driving in the Impala, John turned onto a gravel road and passed a junk yard to drive up to a nice house. There was a man standing outside in a plaid shirt with a hat and a beard. Dean got Sammy and led him out of the car and up to the house. Dean couldn't help but limp a little.

"Hey there guys. Name's Bobby Singer." the man grinned as he went to pick up Sammy. He could tell that the poor boy was struggling to carry the healthy baby. Bobby was also surprised. John had only mentioned that he had one child. Bobby only prepared for one child. This was strange. Why would a man lie about how many children he owned?

Bobby wasn't an idiot. He could tell that the boy was malnourished just by looking at him. There wasn't something right about the way that the bones stretched across the boy's faces. He also had dark circles under his eyes small bruises on his face. What disturbed Bobby the most was that there was a perfectly formed dark purple handprint around the boy's neck.

Bobby reached out to take the baby from the injured boy and the other boy stepped back and gave him a death glare. The eyes the poor boy gave Bobby were eyes that have truly seen too much for such a young age. He could tell that the boy did not trust him. The glare was broken when John slapped him upside the head. "Boy give Sammy to Bobby. Bobby is a friend and you better damn well behave. Dumbass fucking shit-" John was then cut off by Bobby blocking his way into his house.

"John don't you dare talk to that boy that way. How dare you treat him that way? You are not welcome in this house if that is how you talk to your children." Bobby was not messing around. How dare that asshole treat his child that way?

"Don't you tell me how to treat that worthless disappointment. I don't care, thanks for watching Sammy. This little shit couldn't do it. I'm on my way for a trip anyway." John said as he threw the children's two bags on Bobby's porch. He then turned to Dean. "You listen here you piece of shit, don't you dare act up. You got me?"

Bobby was appalled at how this animal was treating this poor boy. Bobby then heard a defeated "yes sir" before John got back in the Impala and sped off.

Dean was still in shock over Bobby. No one had ever treated him the way that Bobby treated him. Bobby turned to him and said, "You listen to me boy. I know that you do not trust me, and I don't expect you to. I know that you love and care for your brother. Let me help you take care of him. You can be there while I take care of him but I also want to take care of you too. You look hurt buddy."

Dean just looked at him. Was this a trap? What should he do? He didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't really hold Sammy any much longer. His arms were killing him. His wrist was on fire and he still couldn't move it. Dean gave Sammy to Bobby. Bobby then just put Sammy down and let him run into the house. "Eh, let him play. Poor kid probably was waiting to run around after being trapped in that car." Dean couldn't help but smile. Bobby was giving off such a reassuring vibe.

"So kid. I want to put the stuff in the house and feed you guys. Then I figure that Sammy can go lay down for a nap after he has a full stomach." Dean looked at him and nodded. He was so afraid to say the wrong thing. What if Bobby was also bad like his master?

Bobby then took the bags in the house and started to make chocolate chip pancakes. He knew that Dean would probably have a hard time eating. The kid was too malnourished to eat a lot. Bobby decided to make silver dollar pancakes. That way Dean wouldn't feel like he had to eat a lot. When it was ready he called both of the boys into the kitchen. The toddler squealed in joy when he saw they were eating pancakes. As soon as they sat down, Dean took pancakes and began to cut them up into small squares for his brother. He then gave Sammy a napkin. Sammy took the pancakes and began to eat them all.

"MMMMMMM SO GOOD!" Sammy yelled. The sugar must've been getting to him. "Deanie cooks too! Deanie make these!" Sammy kept yelling. Dean smiled. Ok Sammy.

"So your names are Deanie and Sammy?" Bobby asked. Dean looked at him glaringly.

"No it is Sammy and Dean. My name doesn't really matter though. I am usually just called boy." Dean said as he took one pancake and put it on his plate. Dean started to eat the one pancake. Bobby could tell that it was a problem for the boy.

They ate in silence. Dean only ate the one silver dollar pancake before going back to make sure that Sammy was full. Bobby did take note of the fact that Dean took pancakes from the plate and put them in a napkin. Bobby recognized that the boy was trying to save food for later.

After brunch, Sammy still ran all over the house. He was excited from the sugar. He was also happy that he had a large house to run around and playing. Bobby was extremely worried about Dean though. He could tell that the boy's wrist was broken. He also noticed that the back of the boy's t-shirt was bloodied. He hoped that when Sammy was put to bed he would be able to examine Dean's wounds.

Bobby put Sammy on the couch with a pillow and blanket for a nap.

"Hey Dean," Bobby said in a soft voice. Dean looked at him with a bewildered look. "I know that you are hurt. I know that you are very strong. But I want to help you. Can I please look at your wounds?" Bobby asked.

Dean was stricken with fear.

"Hey kid, it's ok. I now that you protect your brother. Can you let me protect you now?" Dean started to cry. Bobby walked over and picked him up. He was way too light. He was a bag of bones in his arms. He could feel his bones through his clothing. Dean at first was resistant towards being picked up. Then he settled into Bobby's shoulder and began to cry. It was too much for the poor little boy to handle. Bobby comforted him as the boy cried and cried. He felt such a strong anger coursing through his veins.

It was awful what John had did to this boy. Bobby was afraid to see what was underneath the boy's clothing. Bobby then told him, "Hey I have first aid kit in the bathroom. Why don't I take you into the bathroom so Sammy can nap and I can patch ya up?" Bobby asked.

Dean was starting to breathe heavy as Bobby took him into the bathroom. He was so scared. What if Bobby was going to hurt him like Master had?

Bobby noticed that the oy was getting scared to he started to mumbled kind words into his hair. The poor child needed a bath too. "Hey Dean. I know you don't trust me, but I think that you will feel better if you take a bath first before I clean your wounds." Dean lost it.

"NO. NO PLEASE. NOT TODAY PLEASE. NOT YOU. PLEASE NOT TODAY. "Dean was starting to fight Bobby with his one arm. Bobby was astounded. What the hell was happening? The boy was panicking out of control. He was about to hyperventilate.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted. This snapped Dean out of his pleading fit and he was quiet as his breathing labored. Bobby then got on the tiled bathroom floor and sat down in front of the tub. "Dean what is going on?" Bobby then asked in a soft voice.

Dean started to cry. "Please don't hurt me." Bobby was taken aback.

"Dean, I'm not going to hurt you-" before Bobby could finish his sentence Dean reached for his pants.

"Please, don't hurt Sammy. I'll behave. Please." A light Bobby wished he never had went off in his head. A whole lot began to make sense. When Dean dropped his pants, on his hip bones were two black handprints around his slim hip bones. Someone was taking advantage of him. Someone was taking advantage of this poor young five or four year old boy, judging on his size.

A sniffle from Dean brought Bobby back to his senses. Bobby gently grabbed Dean's wrist and grasped him in a hug. "Dean I am so sorry. I am so sorry that happened to you. I promise you that I will make sure that it will never happen again. I will never hurt you or your brother like that. I would never hurt anyone like that. I know you don't trust me, but I want to help you. I don't want to hurt you. Please trust me a little so I can tend to your wounds. I won't ask what happened completely, but just tell me one thing. Are the handprints on your hips your fathers?" Bobby asked in a shaky voice. He was seeing red. If John did this he would kill him before he even set foot on his porch.

Dean shook his head and weakly said, "No it was master."

Thank the Lord it wasn't his father. He knew that his father was to blame for a lot of his injuries probably. He was grateful that his father was not the one that raped him. Judging by the color and intensity of the handprints, it had been going on for quite a while.

Bobby sighed, "Ok Dean, I am going to run a bath for you." Dean visibly tensed again.

"You a-aren't g-going in w-with me, r-right?" Dean asked while looking down at the tile. He was ashamed. Bobby was taken aback by the question.

"No Dean, of course not. It's only for you." Bobby didn't know what the hell kind of question it was, but when his mind started to work, his stomach churned. "I will be fully clothed and I will not touch you in any bad way. I just want to clean you and your wounds. I can leave the room while you're clean the other parts of you if you want." Dean seemed to visibly calm after Bobby had said that. Dean just nodded in recognition. "Do you want bubbles in your bath?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked as if he saw a ghost. He couldn't hold back his stomach as he reached for the toilet and retched just about everything that he had in his stomach which wasn't much. It was awful. Bobby made a note to not mention bubbles. Bobby sat next to the toilet and waited for the boy to finish dry heaving. The poor thing. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't know. I will throw out the bubbles. You will never see them in my house again. Ok?"

"Thank you sir." Dean said relieved.

"Dean you can just call me Bobby. I don't want to be called what you call your dumb dad." Bobby said as he turned off the water.

"Yes s-Bobby" Dean said with a cheap smile.

"Ok kiddo. You ready? You need to take off your shirt. Ok?" Bobby was trying to brace himself for what was underneath the child's shirt. He had thrown the bubble container out in the small trash can that was hidden next to the sink. He knew that he would have to take the boy somewhere to get his arm treated and any possible rape wounds treated. He also needed to be looked at for his serious malnourishment.

When Dean turned away and took off his shirt, and this time it was Bobby's stomach that turned.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby was trying to take in what he had seen. The bones of the poor boy were sticking out. He could count almost every single rib of his poor little chest. That wasn't the hard part though. He had figured the boy was severely malnourished. It was the boy's back that concerned him. There were areas of blood and pus all over his back. Some areas looked highly infected and others looked as if they were still in the process of healing. There were markings crisscrossed all over his back. There were few patches of skin that remained untouched. It was a hard sight for Bobby to see. His stomach was churning as bile was rising. He couldn't help but to remain frozen until a wail broke through to him.

Bobby shook his head to snap himself out of it. He had to get pass this. This was a child who needed him no matter how grotesque the injury was. Bobby cleared his throat but made no effort to go near the boy yet in fear of the boy freaking out and hurting himself even more.

"Shh shh…..Dean it is alright…" Comforting the child was almost in vain. Dean was bawling his eyes out and upsetting himself even more. "Please Dean…..its ok…none of this was your fault…." This at least got Dean to look at Bobby.

He kept crying but Bobby pushed on. "Dean I need you to look at me please...Dean just look at me." Sparkling green eyes eventually met Bobby's. "Dean this is not your fault….you did not deserve this." Dean continued to stare at him with tears still strolling down.

"Dean I need you to tell me. Please, who did this to you?" Bobby's blood was boiling. He felt like skinning John Winchester alive.

"It was sir…hic…..and master…."Dean barely mumbled as he looked away from Bobby. He was so embarrassed. He was so weak. He couldn't stop any of this.

"So your father did this….and someone else?" Dean nodded and started to tremble.

Bobby's head was spinning. What should he do? If he took the kid to the hospital he would get treatment but he would also get a lot of questions. There were way too many injuries and the handprints were too much. He would also have to get Sam up and involved with everything and that would just make everyone worry. He knew nothing about this child to fill out any paperwork. He doubted that John knew anything about his own child to figure anything out. John probably wouldn't even take him.

"Hey Dean, I don't think that you should take a bath right now. We need to get those wounds treated and looked at first ok?" Bobby moved to pat the boy on his head and the kid flinched hard, preparing to be hit.

Bobby drew his hand back fast. "Dean I need you to listen to me ok? I will NEVER hurt you or your brother. I need you to believe me. I know that it will take a while, but I try my best to make sure that your father never touches you again. I want to please try to believe me Dean."

Dean just stayed quite, looking down at his feet and cradling his broken arm. Bobby didn't expect much of a response out of the child.

"How long does Sammy usually nap for?" Bobby asked. He needed Ok to see how much time they had.

"He didn't sleep at all in the car today so he will probably sleep for a good three to four hours." Dean was quick to respond. Figures, it was a question about his brother. His brother was what his life revolved around.

"Ok then, we have been in here for a good half hour or so." Bobby looked at his watch. "Ok then, I have a friend that he is a doctor in the next town over. I don't want to take you to the hospital unless he recommends it and I really don't think you want to go too. I don't want your brother to get all upset." Dean nodded gratefully. He did not want that much attention drawn to himself.

"You don't have to-" Dean started to say.

"No Dean I do. You need help kid." Dean just looked down at his feet again. _I don't deserve this. Any of it. There has to be a catch._

Bobby sighed and motioned for the boy to get dressed again. "I am going to call him so that he can come over and try to look at you before Sammy wakes up. Don't worry Dean, I will do everything that I can to help you, ok?"

Dean nodded.

"Ok good, we are getting somewhere." Bobby then left the bathroom and went into his study. Sammy was still knocked out on the couch snoring a little bit in his sleep. While he was looking through everything he thought, _Sam looks like a perfectly happy and healthy kid. John must've favored one over the other. He doesn't look like he has a scratch on him. I wonder if he even knows if Dean is injured…._

Finally he found the number and dialed. The man on the other end picked up, _"Hey Bobby."_

"Hey Jim, looks like we have a problem."

Jim got there a good half an hour later. Bobby could tell that Dan was petrified that another man was there. Dean was breathing heavily and didn't know what to make of the situation.

__

_Kid must be so confused as to everything that is going on._ When Bobby explained the situation to Jim, he could tell that Jim knew he would have his work cut out for him. Jim was a pastor a coupe towns over but he was also a trained physician and hunter. He knew he made the right choice in calling him first but he was unsure of what was going to happen.

He heard a car pulling up to the house and looked over to find Jim's truck. Jim got out and approached the screen door and walked right in.

"Hey Bobby, so where is the little champ?" Jim placed all of his stuff on the table in the kitchen.

Dean was sitting on one of the chairs in the study next to his sleeping brother, unsure of whether or not he could leave him. Dean trusted Bobby a little bit but he still was on high alert.

Bobby stepped into the kitchen, "He is over there protecting his brother. Dean, could you please come here?" Bobby tried to be as soft as possible. There was already enough stress in this kid's life. He didn't need to add any more to it.

Dean got off of the chair and limped to the kitchen. He looked back at Sammy one more time before taking a seat at the chair that Bobby had pulled out for him. He looked like a bag of bones sitting in the wooden chair.

"Hi Dean. My name is Pastor Jim. You can just call me Jim though. I am here to help you." Dean looked at him, studying his face as he locked eyes with Jim. He didn't say anything so Jim continued. "Ok kid, there are a couple questions I am going to ask you before I tend to your wounds. Please try to answer them as much as you can, ok?"

Dean started to tremble at the words.

Bobby pulled his chair close to Dean's and took a seat. "Don't worry Dean we won't hurt you ok? He just needs to know some things ok? If you don't want to share or don't know the answer just tell us ok? It will be alright." Bobby reassured as he got closer to the trembling boy. He still knew better than to try to touch the boy.

Dean nodded

"Ok champ, that's great. Let's start with this, how old are you?"

Dean took a deep breath and answered, "six".

_Six?! Jesus the kid was so malnourished. He's not that much bigger than his two year old brother!_ Bobby couldn't help but think.

"Ok," Jim nodded. "When did these injuries happen? Do you know when?"

Dean looked puzzled. "I don't remember each one…..my arm was yesterday and so was a lot of my back…"

Jim gave a little grunt in affirmation as he continued to think about his next question.

"Ok Dean, this is going to be hard for you to answer, so be strong for me ok?" Jim looked at Bobby for the ok to keep going.

Dean was starting to shake a little more. But Bobby nodded at Jim to proceed. "Ok Dean, has anyone touched you in a bad way?" He didn't know how to phrase the question regarding the sexual misconduct.

"You….you mean like…..rape?" Dean asked in a small shaky voice. He knew what it meant. He had seen shows on t.v. when Sammy was taking his nap. There were shows that people told the police what happened and the police would catch the bad guys.

_So he does know the word._ "Yes Dean." Bobby chimed in.

Dean scrunched up his face and his lip was quivering, trying to hold back tears. Few fell out of his eyes before he nodded.

Jim took in a deep breath and let it in and out. Bobby had told him that there were suspicions of sexual abuse but he needed Jim to confirm it.

"Ok Dean. I can give you some medicine to make the pain go away but it is also going to make you sleepy. Ok?" Jim said. It would be easier for Jim to treat all of his wounds if the child was knocked out completely.

Dean looked a little concerned. He didn't want to go to sleep in case Sammy woke up. Bobby knew what he was thinking and quickly assured, "Dean it is ok. Please we want to help you. I promise that Sammy will be ok. He is just napping. He is safe and you are safe."

Dean wanted to trust him but he still felt uneasy. "Dean, you need to feel better so that you can be able to protect Sammy again too. We want you to feel better and Sammy will be happy if you are feeling better too." Bobby needed the kid to agree.

Dean finally took in a large breathe and exhaled and nodded in approval.

"Ok then." Jim got out of the chair and open his large medical bag. He took out a needle to get started of putting the kid in on an IV bag. "This is going to pinch you a little but this is how the medicine will go into your body."

Dean nodded slowly, looking at the needle with a ghastly face.

"Ok Dean can you hold out your arm for me?" Jim asked.

Dean held out his non-broken arm and closed his eyes for what was about to happen. He felt a light pinch but nothing too big. His eyes were still clenched close expecting for something to happen.

Jim chuckled a little, "kid that is it. The worst part is over."

Dean looked at him with his jaw open. He couldn't believe it. That was it?

"Ok I am going to give you the medicine now." Jim injected it into the IV port. Dean's eyes began to slowly close after a good minute before he was hunched into the chair asleep.

"Holy crap, he was tired!" Bobby remarked.

"Don't be stupid. I gave him a sedative instead. There was no way he could be conscious for all that I have to do to him. I just wanted him to know and agree to what we were giving him."

_Well, that was sneaky of him._ Bobby thought and awaited for Jim to tell him what to do to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time he was scared and uncertain. He was only in his late thirties, not much older than John himself. He had lost his wife a couple of years ago and since then the thought of having children had flown out of the window until now. They weren't his children but he felt a sense of ownership to them. He knew that poor Dean had been treated so badly and he was upset that such horrors happened to such a young child.

Bobby continued to help Jim with cleaning out and tending to the boy's wounds. His back is what took the longest. Jim had to drain out some of the infected sores and get rid of some of the infected skin. There were also several places along his back that needed to be stitched up. They were both so glad that Dean was not awake for all that they had to do.

The next stressful part was checking the boy's other parts to see if any damage had been done during the sexual abuse. Jim was meticulously checking and treating all the injuries from the sexual abuse. The boy definitely had been raped, multiple times. There was scarring that was old and new. Jim continued to work and Bobby had to step aside to throw up in the bathroom. He was so upset. He couldn't believe this. How could this have happened?

How could anyone let this happen to a child? Did John know about what was happening to his child? There was so many questions that Bobby had that he needed answers to. He also wondered how long it had been going on for and who. His blood was boiling and his stomach was still churning.

Bobby went back into the kitchen after washing off his face with cold water. Jim was already finished with everything that he needed to do and Bobby was relieved.

"Give it to me straight. What do I have to do?" Bobby asked as he helped Jim to clean up all of the towels and the medical supplies.

"Well, it is going to be a long recovery. It is going to be hard to keep him in bed. From what I gather, he is fairly independent. What is also going to be hard is trying to feed him. He is going to have a hard time eating any solid food. You are going to have to start with protein shakes to get something into his system."

Bobby nodded. He had learned that the hard way this morning after giving him pancakes. "But Bobby," Jim started, grabbing Bobby's attention. "I can give you all the medicine in the world but the biggest problem is the boy's mental health. He has simply been through too much. We don't even know anything yet. That is going to be your biggest problem."

"I know." Bobby said. He slumped down into one of the kitchen chairs, looking at the boy that was laid out on the table on the trash bags. "My other problem is going to be John."

Jim grunted and nodded, washing off of his hands.

Bobby got up from the table and carried Dean into the spare bedroom upstairs. He had set it up when he was expecting John earlier. Bobby carefully laid the child into the bed and placed the covers over him. He turned on the nightlight and shut off the light. Before leaving he whispered, "I will take care of you I promise. I will fight like hell to keep you safe." He then left the door cracked and went downstairs.

When coming down the stairs Bobby saw that Sammy was starting to wake up on the couch. Bobby walked up to him.

"Hey Sammy, did you sleep well?" Bobby asked in a gentle voice.

Sammy nodded slowly while groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning. Then he was on high alert. "I NEED POTTY!" Sammy screamed and shot up. Bobby picked him up and raced upstairs to try to make it to the bathroom upstairs. Unfortunately he was too late.

"Whoopsies" Sammy said. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means it is time for a bath." Bobby then began to strip off Sammy's clothes and run the bath water. Just hours ago he had gone through the process of trying to give the boy's brother a bat and it had gone over so much differently.

There was so much fear earlier. There was so much pain and sadness and with this child there was laughter. Sammy was truly a happy and healthy child. He wondered how the two brothers could be so different. He wondered how much Sammy knew about Dean.

Bobby also wondered who had been taking care of Sammy so well. Sammy had mentioned earlier that Dean had cooked for him before. Had Dean been taking care of his brother all this time?

Bobby continued to give Sammy a bath as the child played in the water and made a whole bunch of happy noises. Bobby couldn't see any injuries on this child. He was relieved that at least one of the children were ok.

Bobby finished up with the bath and dried him off and dressed the child in clothes that he found in the bag. Bobby thought _I don't think that Dean has any other clothing than what he was wearing._ After tending to all of his injuries, they had to put Dean in a t-shirt that were too small for Bobby anymore.

Jim then came in the doorway of the bathroom. "Was everything alright?" he asked Bobby. Bobby knew he was mainly referring to the injuries.

"Yeah Jim, everything was fine. He is a healthy child." Bobby responded as he walked past Jim and began to go down the stairs. He wanted to try to keep Sammy away from Dean. Dean needed his rest and didn't need to worry about his brother.

"You know, Bobby, I think that you need to make a shopping trip." Jim was right. Bobby was severely underequipped to deal with everything. He needed clothing for Dean and toys for the both of them.

"Yeah I know. Let's make a list and you can take Sammy with you. I think that it is best if I stay here in case Dean wakes up." Bobby put Sammy down on the floor and gave him the bear that Sammy had in his bag.

As Sammy played, Jim and Bobby made a large list. There was about $800 worth of things that they needed. Bobby sighed and picked out a credit card from his stack that he had on his desk. He knew that he was never going to get the money from John. He didn't need it. He just needed to make sure that the boys had what they needed.

Jim took Sammy and left.

Bobby continued to clean up the house and try to figure out what he was going to make for dinner for them.

An hour had went by before he heard some screams coming from upstairs. Bobby dropped the broom and ran up the stairs into Dean's room holding a gun ready to face anything that was in the room. All that was there was Dean still asleep and screaming. He had been having a nightmare. Bobby place the gun on the dresser and slowly made his way to the bed. What was he to do? Was he supposed to do?

Bobby knelt next the bed and began to making shushing noises as he gently stroked the boy's hair. He knew that the boy would not be able to wake up. He was still under the influence of the heavy sedative.

It took a couple of minutes but the screaming had subsided to groans. Dean was speaking in his sleep but it was impossible to make out the words through the groans. It took another five minutes or so before his groaning disappeared and all was left was his labored breathing. He then eventually was able to breathe peacefully.

Bobby sighed. How much had Dean been through? How many nights has he had nightmares and no one to help him? What would happen when John came back? He knew that John would be away for a couple weeks, but would he expect to have his kids back even if he wasn't taking care of his son? What could Bobby do? There was no way he could get the government involved. With their profession they could rely on the authorities. He had to take matters into his own hands.

Bobby heard the front door open and the crinkle of plastic bags. He could also hear Sammy laughing as they entered. He got up off of the floor and closed the door lightly again. He then went downstairs to help Jim unload everything.

"Geez did you buy the store?" Bobby mused.

"Just about." Jim said as he took out a firetruck from one of the bags. "I made sure not to buy any toys that make noise. I didn't want to run the risk of waking Dean up."

Bobby was grateful. The last thing he needed was to hear a fire engine at all times of the day. Bobby helped Jim put the stuff away and he slipped into Dean's bedroom to put some of the clothing away into the drawers as quiet as he could.

When Bobby went downstairs he started to put some of the chicken tenders in the oven.

"Bobby, where's Deanie?" Sammy asked while holding onto a stuffed purple dinosaur he must've gotten from the store.

"He is sleeping upstairs. He was a little sick earlier so we gave him medicine so he can feel better." Bobby hoped that Sam wouldn't want any more information.

Sammy looked puzzled. "Oh ok. I gots him a dinothaur." Bobby smiled and looked at the dinosaur that the two year old had.

"Dean will love it. Why don't you play with him a little bit and then we can give it to Dean tonight, ok?" Sammy smiled as wide as he could and nodded furiously and walked into the other room to continue playing.

Jim came back into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. "I also set up monitors in both of the children's bedrooms. I thought that it would be a good idea seeing that you can't be everywhere at once."

Bobby thought that this was a good idea. He was wondering how he was going to be able to keep an eye on both of the children.

They had begun to eat dinner before Bobby heard some activity on the monitor from upstairs. Bobby turned the monitor down so Sammy wouldn't hear them and raced up the stairs. He had found Dean half-awake on the bed trying to sit up.

"Hey don't try to sit up." Bobby said as he rushed to the bedside. Dean jumped and began to whimper. He looked at Bobby with so much hurt and pain in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he was looking past Bobby. The boy's hazel eyes were glazed over.

"NO! PLEASE….I'M SORRY!" Dean screamed as he sat up. The motion hurt him as he flinched in pain. He began to cry even more.

"Dean please I promise I will not hurt you." Bobby said as he sat on the bed. Dean pushed back on the bed.

"NO…get away. Please get away." Dean pleaded as he curled up into a ball. He could tell that it was hard for Dean to move his body.

"Dean…please I won't hurt you I promise." Bobby tried to reach the boy but he knew that it was going to be difficult. Bobby then saw Dean's face scrunch up and his whole body heaved as he threw up on himself.

Bobby moved to get ahold of the boy as he was throwing up which made Dean even more upset as he was going back and forth from dry heaving and hyperventilating. Dean flinched and tried to move away. Luckily bobby was able to get a good enough hold on him. He then hugged the child to his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dean's body. Jim had warned that there was a possibility of Dean contracting a fever from infection.

Dean tried to fight him off but he was way too tired to do so. Eventually Dean just gave up and started crying into Bobby's chest. Bobby could tell that Dean must've wet the bed. That is why he must've gotten so worked up when he woke up. He was probably afraid of what Bobby was going to do to him.

Bobby just let it go as he continued to hug him and to repeat the same shushing that he had did earlier. "Dean its ok….I promise I won't hurt you…I will never hurt you…I know you don't believe me…you are safe here."

Dean cried harder into Bobby's chest. Bobby could feel his shirt getting wet from the vomit and from the tears. Bobby didn't care at all. Dean needed to be held and comforted more than he needed a clean shirt.

"Dean its ok…I know you don't feel good…we are going to get you cleaned up, ok?" Dean started to shiver a bit.

"Don't worry Dean I won't hurt you. I am just going to wipe you down. No bath, I promise. Ok?" Dean continued to sob but nodded a little bit.

"Ok Dean, but I need to pick you up ok?" Dean nodded.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a hushed voice. His throat was raw from the screaming and the crying. He began to breathe harder as he was worrying.

"Dean its ok…he is downstairs eating chicken tenders and watching cartoons. We got him some new toys today and new clothes." Dean was still breathing hard but considerably less.

"Dean please…I know it is hard, but we need to worry about you now…Sammy is happy. He even bought a gift for you!" Bobby needed to get Dean to calm down.

Luckily Dean did start to calm down. He smiled a little bit at the thought of Sammy getting him a gift. He hadn't received a gift in a long time, not since his mom was alive.

Bobby then picked Dean up and took him into the bathroom. He called out for Jim to come up real quick. He needed someone to change the sheets on the bed and to clean up the vomit. He also needed pajamas for Dean. Jim was happy to help as Bobby tried to clean Dean up.

He placed Dean on the counter and grabbed a washcloth out of the closet. He then placed it in the sink and began to run the warm water. He could feel Dean's hazel eyes piercing through him, watching every move he made.

Bobby took in a breath, "Dean I am going to need to you to change out of those clothes. I can turn around if you want, but I think you might need help. You are very sick and injured."

Dean looked unsure, but he knew that he most likely was not able to get his clothes off on his own. "Need help" Dean rasped out as he lifted his arms a bit to get Bobby to help him.

Bobby was happy that Dean was able to trust him this little bit. He also knew that Dean actually really needed the help. Bobby wanted to think that this was mainly a step up though.

Bobby cleaned Dean up, careful to avoid all of the stiches and the bandages and the ointment that was placed on the boy by Jim earlier today. Bobby turned around while Dean changed his underpants though. He did not want help with that, and Bobby couldn’t blame him. Bobby then put the pajamas on Dean. They were big, but Jim figured that Dean would grow into them as he got healthier.

Dean looked down at his pajamas and made a face. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked curious.

Dean cleared his throat, "Sammy must've picked these out. I hate dinosaurs." Bobby just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby looked Dean over as he was sitting hunched on the counter. The boy's eyes were so sunken in but they had a fire to them. He was not a broken kid. He was forced to be strong when he shouldn't have been. There were so many questions that Bobby had about the boys and what they had been through. He wondered what John had done to this poor boy, the lies that he told him about himself. He wondered how a six year old could have so much strength and courage. But that was it. He did have a weak side. Bobby had only seen it a couple of times when Dean let him in. Dean was so afraid to let his vulnerable side show. He was so afraid to let anyone get close to him.

It was going to be a long recovery. Bobby was worried about what would happen when John decided to come back. Would he try to take his sons back? Would he take them away and treat Dean like trash again? Bobby was going to fight let hell to keep that son of a bitch away. No matter what it took.

Bobby was taken out of his daze when he heard a small whimper from the child as he hunched over in pain. "Dean what's wrong?"

Dean's face scrunched up in pain and he was grabbing the counter so tightly that his knuckles were white. "My back hurts…..I-it stings….real bad…" Dean was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. He did not want Bobby to see him cry anymore. He was tough. He had to be for Sammy.

But Bobby was different. He was the complete opposite of master and of his father. It scared him. He didn't know what to make of his actions. He was afraid to trust him. What if he would hurt him?

"Shh…shh Dean try to relax…" It was easier said than done. Bobby watched the boy begin to breathe quick and hard. He was starting to hyperventilate. "Dean I am going to take you into the room, is that ok?"

It took a bit but Dean finally nodded. There was no way that he would be able to resist Bobby even if he tried. There was no way that he would be able to walk either.

Bobby looked down at his shirt. It was still covered in vomit. He had just cleaned the boy off. He didn't want to have to clean him again. He was also unsure of how the boy would react if he had to take off his shirt. "Hey Dean. My shirt is still covered in vomit." He could tell Dean was embarrassed and getting worked up by this discovery.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Dean started to plead until Bobby cut him off.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm not mad at all. Dean look at me." Dean slowly gained the courage to make his eyes look into Bobby's. There were tears flowing from Dean's hazel eyes that were full of fear. "Dean I am not mad. Ok?"

Dean looked at him still upset but nodded slightly.

"Good. I only said that because I just cleaned you and I don't want to get you dirty. I need to change it before I pick you up. I just cleaned you off and I don't want to get your new clothes dirty." Bobby weighed his options.

He could leave the boy in the bathroom and run and get a clean one. He didn't think that would be an option though. Dean started to cry a little harder. Dean's pain killer must have been wearing off.

"I can leave you and go change quick-" Bobby was cut off by Dean's screaming.

"No please don't leave me! Please!" He was so desperate and scared. He hurt so much. Bobby was the only person in his life that had shown him any kindness. He was completely at his mercy. He knew that Bobby could really do whatever he wanted to him. He didn't want to think about him. He trusted him a little for some reason.

"Dean. Are you sure?" Bobby asked as he looked down at the frightened child. "You know that does mean that I would have to take my shirt off. Is that ok?"

Dean thought it was silly for Bobby to ask him to take his shirt off but he understood. Part of him still made him uncomfortable. He hated the fact that there would be skin on skin contact. A sudden sharp pain ran through his back and he couldn't hold back a scream.

Bobby jumped at the scream but reached out and steadied Dean. Dean flinched but allowed the contact.

"Do it….want to….lay down…" Dean said as his faced scrunched in pain. He was having a hard time trying to keep himself from continually screaming.

Bobby took off his shirt and picked him up. Dean felt his stomach lurch at the skin to skin contact but Bobby was also so warm. Dean curled into the man's chest as he cried. Then something startled him. It was Bobby's heartbeat. It was loud but it was calming. It sounded almost reassuring.

Bobby noticed that Dean was starting to calm down a bit as they made it back to his room. Bobby opened the door and went to put Dean on his bed but he was surprised. Dean wouldn't let go of him. The feverish boy wrapped his good arm around Bobby's neck and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean shivered and started to cry even harder. There was no holding back the tears. No one had held him like that since before his mom died. No one had picked him up and held him and loved him since she died. He hadn't felt this safe in a long time. There was no malice to the touch.

Bobby sat against the headboard of the bed and placed Dean in his lap and let the boy curl into him. He was careful not to force the contact between the two of them. It pained him to see the boy so broken in his arms. He would hate to think that the same strong kid he saw was as torn as he appeared now.

"Dean….shh…it's ok….everything will be ok….I will take care of you….I promise…" Dean kept crying for a couple minutes before exhaustion won. His fever rose from the whole encounter and Bobby still held him in his arms. Bobby looked at the clock next to the bed.

_Wow…eight already._ Bobby thought. He had gone up to take care of Dean around six thirty. He looked down at the feverish boy in his arms. What was he going to do with him? Soon his brother would want to see him. Dean was in no condition to try and put on a facade.

Bobby was still worried what would happen when John decided to show up. He felt like killing the bastard for what he did to his own son. How could anyone harm such an innocent child?

Bobby heard a light tap at the door and it opened to show Jim.

Jim was not expecting to see Bobby with the sleeping Dean cuddling against him.

"Is everything alright?" Jim asked in a low voice careful not to wake Dean.

Bobby replied in a low whisper. "He wet his bed, got sick, and had at least two panic attacks. His fever rose and it seems that his painkiller wore off."

Jim sighed. "Well that is to be expected. He probably wet the bed because he was still most likely too groggy from the sedative to move or get up. His stomach is another thing. If he doesn't start eating, he will most likely need a feeding tube." Bobby glared at him. "Hey I don't like that anymore than you Bobby, but the boy is severely malnourished. I already put Sammy to bed. He didn't like the fact that he was separated from Dean but the Barney sheets quickly changed that."

Bobby smiled. He then decided it was time for him to let Dean go and to let Jim do what he needed to do. Part of him wanted to just hold onto him and protect him.

Bobby placed Dean under the sheets and got off of the bed. Jim moved closer and picked up his large medical duffle bag from the side of the bed.

"He is still severely dehydrated so I am going to set him up with an IV again. From the IV I am going to give him some heavy pain meds and a sedative to make sure that he sleeps through the night. The pain meds will also help to bring down the fever as well. He should sleep all the way through to the morning. Also if there is another bed wetting incident I made sure to cover his bed with a plastic mattress cover when I changed the sheets. Sammy has one too."

Bobby nodded as he watched Jim administer the medicine from syringes into the IV. He was grateful that Jim was here to medically treat the boy rather than having to go to a hospital.

"Unfortunately, once Dean's physical wounds heal, we still have to worry about his mental ones. It must have taken a lot of him to trust you as he did." Jim said while looking at Bobby.

Bobby seemed to be lost in his own thought.

Bobby didn't want to think about how long Dean's recovery was going to be. He didn't want to think about how much damage John would do to Dean when he took him back. Bobby was terrified of losing the boy. He didn't want to admit it but he was downright terrified.

Jim had finished up with Dean and the both of them left the room. Bobby went into Sammy's room to check on him. The kid was passed out clutching the dinosaur that he had gotten for Dean earlier that day. He heard Jim go back downstairs to fall asleep on the couch that Sammy had been sleeping on earlier.

Bobby closed the door to Sammy's room and sighed. The two boys really were different. There was such a stark contrast between what Dean was going through and how much innocence Sammy had. Bobby made his way to the kitchen to grab the two monitors. One for Sammy's room and one for Dean's room. He had made sure when he placed the monitor in Dean's room to hide it so that Dean would not be embarrassed that someone was listening in on him. Sammy was too young to notice it.

Bobby sighed as he came back up the stairs. He looked into Dean's room one more time. The kid looked completely lifeless lying in the bed. Bobby then silently closed the door and went to his own bedroom.

There was so much to be done and Bobby had no idea how much time he had left with the boys. He then slipped into pajama bottoms and got into bed.

He was stuck tossing and turning for the majority of the night. Bobby was thinking about everything that was and could be. He was filled with doubt and horrible possible truths about what the boy went through. When he finally was able to still his mind and go to sleep he was awoken by a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby heard the scream and got up and headed for Dean’s door. He stopped when he heard the commotion coming from Sammy’s room instead. Sammy was supposed to be sound asleep. Bobby opened the door and went in. and Sammy was sitting up in bed crying. 

“What’s wrong Sammy? It’s ok.” Bobby picked Sammy up and rocked him back and forth trying to get the disgruntled toddler to calm down. He didn’t want Sammy to wake Dean. Sammy kept wailing into Bobby’s shoulder as he continued to try his best to calm him. 

Eventually his sobs went down to small hiccups and Bobby took a tissue and cleaned off his tears and his runny nose. “Alright Sammy you think you can tell me what’s wrong now?” Bobby sat on the bed still holding Sammy on his lap. 

“Scawy dream!” Sammy said with his eyes starting to tear up again. Bobby noticed that Sammy luckily had not wet the bed during his nightmare. 

“Really? Oh boy. You know what fixes scary dreams?” Bobby asked while holding him. Sammy shook his head. “A hug and a story!” Bobby replied while booping Sammy’s nose with his finger. Sammy let out a squeal and kicked his little feet at that.

“Tory! Tory! Tory!” Sammy cheered. The door then opened and Jim walked into the room.

“Hey big guy I heard that you were upset. What’s wrong?” Jim asked as he sat down on the armchair that was in the corner of the room. Jim waved his arms to indicate that he wanted to hold Sammy. “Why don’t you come sit with Uncle Jim?” Sammy squirmed in Bobby’s arms.

Bobby looked at him and mouthed “Dean?” to him. Jim nodded as Bobby got up and handed the squirming toddler over to Jim. 

“What was the nightmare about?” Jim asked as he settled Sammy down into his lap. They were still unsure of whether or not they had to worry about abuse with Sammy as well. 

“Clowns.” Sammy said not liking the conversation. Well that was enough for Bobby to leave the room. Unless he was abused by a clown, they didn’t think that they had much to worry about with Sammy. It seemed that Dean took all the abuse and tried his best to keep Sammy away from it. That however led to Dean having way more problems than a kid should at his age. 

He slowly left the room as Jim started to tickle Sammy and headed to the other bedroom to check on Dean. It was their first night in the house and it seemed that no one was going to actually get any rest. As he approached the door he heard weak whimpers coming from the bedroom. 

Bobby opened the door to find Dean thrashing on the bed slightly fighting off whatever invisible tormentor he was facing in his dream. There was such a difference between the two children. Sammy’s nightmare was about clowns and judging from Dean’s nightmare the “no master” he was murmuring told him that he was dealing with something way worse. 

Bobby slowly made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and began to try to wake Dean up by talking to him. “Dean. Come on Dean, wake up.” 

Dean still continued to thrash despite Bobby’s attempts to rouse him. “Dean, come on baby, let me see those pretty hazel eyes.” Bobby said gently as he thread is fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. His fever must have broken during the night. 

This woke Dean up with a start and his eyes flew open trying to get away from whatever was touching him. Bobby withdrew his hand and Dean flinched thinking Bobby was going to hit him. “Good you are awake. I was worried about you.” Bobby said as he set his hand back into his lap. He knew that he most likely could not touch Dean without Dean initiating the contact. 

Dean’s eyes were bleary and riddled with sleep since the sedative and pain medication was still in his system. Tears started to fall from Dean’s eyes as he called out “Bobby?”

Bobby smiled at Dean and replied, “You bet. It’s ok to cry Dean.” Dean still looked at Bobby as if he was debating something in his head. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Bobby asked still being careful not to make any movements to scare Dean. He wanted the boy to find comfort in him. Dean whined as if he was still upset and unsure. 

Bobby then bent down so he was closer and asked him quietly, “What is it that you want Dean? I want to help you, but you need to tell me what you what me to do bud.” 

Dean then started to cry harder and his breaths were coming in fast as he looked up at Bobby. Those hazel eyes pierced right through Bobby’s heart. How can anyone mistreat such a beautiful child?

“B-b-bobby. H-hold me.” Dean choked out through his sobs. Bobby was surprised and not sure that he heard him correctly but Dean lifted his small uninjured arm to try to tell Bobby that he wanted him. 

Bobby got up and slowly picked Dean up mindful of his injuries. Dean still cried out in pain when he was lifted but adjusted to Bobby holding him. Bobby sat back down on the bed against the headboard as he did earlier that day. 

He was so surprised that Dean had actually let him hold him for a second time. He thought that Dean would still be too traumatized for the contact. Dean was still rigid in his arms and Bobby was unsure if it was from pain, the physical contact, or both. 

“Dean it’s ok you need to relax for me ok. I got you. I will never hurt you.” Bobby said. Dean slowly started to meld to Bobby’s body as sobs still racked through him. Bobby placed a kiss to Dean’s forehead as he continued to try to calm the distraught boy down. 

He knew it was important for Dean to get it out of his system. As Dean cried he gradually got more comfortable with Bobby holding him in his lap and buried his face in Bobby’s chest as he continued to wail. 

Bobby also figured that this was the first instance that he had got comfort from someone since his mother had passed on. He couldn’t see John being affectionate to his older son at all. He seemed to treasure the younger one but never Dean. He also had no idea who this “master” person was. He did know that it wasn’t John but that did not put his mind to ease at all. 

After a few minutes Dean started to calm down. And his breaths started to even out. He was still snuggled against Bobby but he had managed to calm down. Bobby took the edge of his shirt and gently pulled Dean’s face out of his shoulder to clean it.

“S-sorry.” Dean whispered and looked down. 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about.” Bobby said as he put his shirt back down and replaced his hand against Dean’s back. There was an awkward silence. Bobby knew that he should probe and ask questions but he didn’t think that the boy was ready to talk about it.

They sat there for a couple of minutes more before Dean finally spoke up. “I meant I am sorry for crying.” Dean said. He didn’t move his position from Bobby but readjusted himself so that his face was no longer hidden. 

“I know Dean. Like I said though, you are allowed to cry. I want you to cry and to tell me what is wrong when you can. I want to help you Dean.” Dean didn’t say anything and started to play with the hem of his shirt. Bobby needed to get it across to him though. He was happy that Dean was looking to him for comfort but he needed Dean to feel more comfortable with it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Bobby started. Dean gave a hum that he acknowledged the question. He was afraid of what Bobby was going to ask. He wasn’t ready to talk about anything.

Bobby thought about how he was going to phrase his question. “What would you do if Sammy was having a bad dream?” 

As soon as Bobby mentioned Sammy Dean flinched a little bit. Sammy was Dean’s weak spot. Bobby could always get Dean to talk if Sammy was involved. Dean was quiet for a little bit before he replied, “What you just did.”

Bobby hummed and let Dean’s words sink in as he thought about what to say next. Dean continued to play with his shirt. “That is good. That is how you help someone who has a bad dream. That is how I want to help you to. I want you to ask for help so I can hold you like you would hold Sammy.”

“But I am not good.” Dean whispered. That went through Bobby’s heart.

“What makes you say that little one?” Bobby asked as he stroked Dean’s back hoping to coax the answer out of him. 

Dean sniffled. “I-I tried to b-be good but they said I-I was buh-bad.” Dean said as the tears finally gave way again. 

Bobby knew that something like this was probably going to happen. “You aren’t bad little one.” Bobby said as he kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair to try to calm him down. 

“Yes I am.”

“Why do you say that Dean?” Bobby asked. 

“Because Sammy i-is the g-good one.” Dean continued to sniffle and cry. Bobby sighed and still contemplated what to say. He wasn’t good at dealing with kids let alone traumatized six year olds. 

“You are both good. It was your father and master who were bad Dean.” Dean started to protest by shaking his head and Bobby continued. “Yes Dean. I think that you are good. I think that they were too stupid to see how good of a boy you are.” Dean continued to cry and shake his head. “I know that you don’t believe me now, but I hope that you will eventually.”

Dean looked up at him questioningly. Bobby took his shirt and cleared away his face again. 

“While you are here I am going to help you and give you love like you give Sammy. I am going to take care of you Dean.” Dean looked at him with tears still streaming down his eyes. He was shocked at the response. “I want you to get better Dean. You are a good boy and I want to help you see it.”

Dean still looked at Bobby in shock like he had two heads. Bobby figured as much, the boy hasn’t had much positive reinforcement in his life, of course he was going to be skeptical of Bobby. 

Before Dean could refute Bobby, he got up from the bed and gently placed Dean back down. Dean grunted in pain but did not cry out. Bobby could tell that he was trying his hardest not to fall asleep again. 

Bobby grabbed his hand gently and held it. Dean flinched and opened his eyes to look at Bobby but did not withdraw his hand. “It’s ok little one. Sleep I will be right here if you have another nightmare.” Dean looked at him as sleep began to take over him again. Bobby let go of Dean’s hand and went to the recliner that was located in the corner of the room. Luckily it had always been in this room and Bobby could get some decent sleep in the chair.

Hopefully Dean would be able to sleep through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean did in fact manage to sleep through the night. Bobby woke up around 9 in the morning with a stiff neck from falling asleep in the chair. It was worth it though because the safety of him being there allowed Dean to sleep through the night. He was sure the drugs that were pumped into him also contributed to him sleeping. He tried to figure out what woke him up. That's when he heard little whines.

Bobby got off the chair and went to Dean's bedside to find that Dean was in fact awake.

"Well good morning kid." Bobby said as he sat down on the bed.

"Morning." Dean grumbled still not fully awake yet.

"Are you in pain?" Bobby asked. The drugs must've worn off by now.

"Mhm." Dean said while trying to brush the sleep from his eyes with his good hand. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok little man let's take care of that." Bobby then got off the bed and gently pulled the covers off of Dean. "Do you think you can walk, or should I carry you?" Bobby was hesitant for the boy to walk but he needed to move around a bit.

"I can walk." Dean said as he tried to sit himself up. Bobby unconsciously went to help him, and Dean flinched. When he realized he flinched he looked up at Bobby and mumbled. "Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Dean. It was my fault I should have asked before I moved. Do you need help sitting up?" Bobby got off the bed and stood next to Dean.

"Mhm." Dean said as he tried to sit himself up again. This time Bobby met him halfway and sat him up, mindful of the boy's back that no doubt would still be sore.

"You can hold onto me to stabilize yourself. You still have some medication in your system so moving around may be a little hard." Bobby warned as he held out his arm for the boy to grab.

Dean then took his arm and pulled himself off the bed. He almost fell immediately but Bobby grabbed him under the arm to stabilize him.

"Told you." Bobby said as he held onto Dean.

Once Dean got his bearings, he was able to stand up on his own, but he didn't let go of Bobby's arm just in case. Slowly they made their way into the bathroom.

When they made it into the bathroom Dean looked up at him with apprehension. He was still unsure about Bobby and he wanted some privacy. Bobby knew this but he couldn't just leave the kid alone.

Bobby knelt down on the floor and faced Dean towards him. "I am going to walk you to the toilet and then I will turn around while you do your business. I can't leave you alone just in case you fall, ok?"

Dean still looked at him with apprehension but that was to be expected.

"I promise you that I will be facing the other way. If you need help just let me know and I will turn back around, ok?" Dean didn't say anything, so Bobby tucked a finger under his chin and made him look back at him. "Ok? Talk to me Dean."

"Ok" Dean said as he stood by the toilet waiting for Bobby to turn around. Bobby stood up and turned around and even put a hand over his eyes for good measure. Bobby was unsure if Dean would actually do it but to his pleasant surprise he heard Dean taking care of his business.

One milestone down, a billion to go. At least Dean was starting to trust him a little bit more. That was all Bobby truly wanted. If Dean trusted him then he could help him heal.

He was taken out of his thoughts when Dean silently said, "I'm finished."

Bobby turned back around to find Dean holding onto the toilet for balance.

"Good now can I pick you up so you can wash your hands?" Dean nodded and Bobby picked him up, still hesitant not to jostle his injuries. Bobby still held him as he began to carry him back to the room.

"No." Dean whined. Bobby stopped in his tracks. It was the first defiant thing that Dean had said to him the entire time.

"No?" Bobby asked prompting Dean to explain his outburst.

"I don't want to go back in the room. I want to see Sammy." Dean said pouting slightly.

"I know you don't want to be in there but you need to stay in bed because your injuries are still healing." Bobby explained.

"No I want to see Sammy." Dean said when Bobby continued to walk to the room.

"How about we make a deal then." Bobby said as he slowly put Dean down on the bed. Dean looked a little apprehensive about the deal that Bobby would make but he nodded anyway.

"I'll let Sammy come in here and watch cartoons with you for a bit if you eat something." Bobby needed the kid to eat. He was trying to resist the feeding tube at all costs.

"But I don't know if I can eat!" Dean said. His eyes started to water. Bobby and Jim had expected that it would be hard for Dean to eat real food after being starved for so long.

"Well Jim got these protein shakes that you can drink that will be easy on your stomach. It hurts when you try to eat, right?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. Yup, their estimations were correct.

"Well if you can try to drink one whole one, I will let you see Sammy, could you try that?" Bobby knew that he was pushing his luck but he needed to get the kid to eat something.

Dean nodded, and Bobby went downstairs to grab one of the child meal replacement shakes from the fridge. He grabbed a cookies n' cream one and a straw from the kitchen drawer to make things a little bit easier.

He saw Jim and Sammy in the living room playing with some toys.

"How is everything?" Bobby asked.

"Everything is good. I got Sammy to eat some scrambled eggs and he didn't wet the bed last night, so he is learning." Jim responded as he pushed a firetruck back to Sammy who giggled.

"That is good. I am making little progress but some progress." Bobby said sighing.

"How so?" Jim countered.

"He is starting to trust me a little bit, but I just struck a deal with him that if he tries to eat then I will let him see his brother." Bobby knew that it was extortion, but the kid needed to eat.

"That isn't too bad. Just make sure that he doesn't try to eat fast and make himself sick just because he wants to see his brother." Jim pushed a police car this time and Sammy clapped his hands and giggled.

"I didn't even think of that, thanks." Bobby said as he made his way back up the stairs into the small room. Dean was still sitting up on the bed picking small fuzzies out of the blanket that was one the bed.

"Alright I can't guarantee that it is going to taste marvelous but here it is." Bobby opened the shake and put the straw in. "And drink it slowly. I don't want you to get sick."

Dean nodded. He did not want to get sick either. He got sick last night, and he felt bad that they had to clean it up.

Dean took a small sip. "It's good." Dean said as he sipped again.

"That is good I was worried that they would taste awful." Bobby sat there as Dean slowly slurped up the meal shake.

He got about halfway before he stopped and looked up at Bobby. "Bobby I can't drink no more." Dean said as he held onto the bottle. He started to tear up. He wanted to see Sammy, but Bobby told him not to get sick. What if Bobby didn't let him see Sammy because he didn't finish it like he was supposed to?

Bobby took the drink from Dean and put the cap back on and set it on the dresser. "Hey what is wrong?" Bobby asked sensing Dean's discomfort.

Dean started to cry hard before he mumbled, "I wanna see Sammy and 'hic-' you won't let me 'hic-'" Dean started to bawl. Bobby scooted closer to Dean. "Just please let me see him 'hic-' I'll do anything 'hic-' promise!" Dean said as he took his good arm and grabbed onto Bobby's pants a little too close to his crotch.

"Dean I am going to pick you up." Bobby said to warn him. Dean cried harder thinking Bobby was going to take him up on his offer.

Bobby picked up Dean and held him in his lap. "Shh shh little one. I don't want anything from you. I will let you see Sammy." Bobby said as he rocked Dean back and forth.

"Bu- but I was bad!" Dean said as he continued to cry.

"Shh… just because you couldn't finish the drink doesn't make you bad little one. I just wanted you to try to drink it. It is ok if you can't finish. Remember I said I didn't want you to get sick?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. "Good, see you were good you weren't bad. I am very happy with you Dean." Bobby affirmed.

Dean sniffed. "Really?"

Bobby took the corner of his shirt and wiped Dean's face with it. "Really. You can try to drink the rest of it a little later, ok?"

Dean nodded.

"I will let you see Sammy, but we have to try to get you cleaned up first. You need to get your wounds looked at too." Bobby said. Still holding a sniffling Dean in his lap. "And you may not like this, but we have to try to give you a bath too."

Dean went rigid in his lap.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby was still sitting on the bed with Dean in his lap. He had let it slip that they were going to have to give Dean a bath. The little sponge bath that Dean had earlier last night was not going to cut it, especially since he wet himself last night. Bobby hated that Dean was so terrified, but he also could not let the boy's wounds get infected. 

"Bobby, I don't want to." Dean said. He was still rigid in Bobby's lap. 

"Dean I know but we need to make sure that your wounds are clean." Bobby said. 

"But you said that I would get to see Sammy if I drank some of the shake. You didn't say anything about a bath!" Dean argued. He pushed away from Bobby a little bit. 

"I know, but you need a bath. Sammy is downstairs with Jim." Bobby said as he tried to balance the squirming child on his lap. 

"Fine, I will take a bath, but I don't want you there." Dean said. 

"Unfortunately, I need to help you. You are too weak, and you only have one arm right now, you can't get the other wet." Bobby said. 

"No I don't want you to!" Dean argued still squirming a bit. 

"How about this, you can wear your underwear while in the tub, so I won't see anything. Is that ok?" Bobby suggested. 

Dean stopped squirming. "I don't want to." He said weakly. 

"I know little one, but I promise I won't see anything. And besides, the warm water will feel good on your sore muscles." 

Dean couldn't argue with that. He knew deep down that he would feel better after a bath. 

"Bobby, please?" Dean tried one last time. 

"The answer is no Dean, you have to take one. Let me go downstairs and get a bag real quick that we can wrap your arm in. Stay here." 

"Can't move if I wanted to." Dean muttered as he was shifted back onto the bed. Bobby smirked at this. At least the kid still had some spunk left in him. He wasn't entirely broken. 

Bobby made his way downstairs into the kitchen to get one of the bags he saved from Jim's trip to the store under from the kitchen sink. It was a shame that they couldn't take Dean to the hospital to get his arm casted. The makeshift cast they had on it right now was going to have to do. The hospital would alert the authorities right away if they saw Dean. That damn bastard John treating his son that way. 

Bobby composed himself and made his way back up the stairs to Dean who was sitting on the bed hunched over protectively. 

"Look kid, I said you can keep your underwear on. Ok? I am just going to help you with your hair and rinsing off. I also need to be careful about your back. I won't touch anywhere without asking you. Ok?" Bobby asked while bending down to look Dean in the eyes. 

"I want to see Sammy." Dean said. 

"You are a broken record kid. I promise you that you will see Sammy after the bath and after Jim looks at your wounds." Bobby went to grab clothes before he was stopped by Dean lifting up his good arm. When he looked, he saw that Dean was holding up his pinky. 

"You are going to make me pinky promise?" Bobby asked amused. 

Dean nodded and gave him a serious glare. The kid was cute he had to give him that. 

"Fine." Bobby said as he linked his pinky with Dean's "I promise." 

"You gotsa stamp thumbs." Dean said. 

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"You gotsa stamp thumbs to seal it." Dean said with a pout. 

"Oh forgive me." Bobby said as he rolled his eyes. They stamped their thumbs together. "Do I have to swear that I'll eat a thousand needles if I go back on my promise?" Bobby asked. 

Dean looked at him incredulously. "That's dramatic." Dean said. 

"Right." Bobby said. He went back to gathering clean clothes for Dean that he could lay out on the bed. He was going to take the spare pair of underwear with him since his other ones were going to be wet. "Alright kid, let's go." 

Bobby gathered Dean in his arms and made his way into the bathroom. Dean once again was rigid in his arms. They made it into the bathroom and Bobby decided it would probably be better if they left the door open. No one was going to come upstairs, and he didn't think Dean would be too keen on the idea that he was trapped in here with Bobby. 

Bobby placed the toilet seat down then plopped Dean down on top of it. He placed the bag and the spare pair of underwear on the counter. He then reached to start the tub and he noticed Dean flinch when he went to move. He turned the water to a warm temperature, and he put the rubber stopper in the tub. When he moved to go back to where he was standing, he saw Dean flinch again. 

"Hey buddy, it's ok. It will be quick I promise, and you can keep your underwear on." Bobby said again to try to calm him. This time Bobby knew what he was prepared for underneath the clothing so he wouldn't react like he did the first time he tried to bathe Dean. 

Bobby went to move to lift Dean's shirt and Dean exploded. 

"No!" Dean yelled as he folded in on himself on the toilet seat and tried to shy away from Bobby as much as possible. Bobby recoiled and noticed that Dean's eyes weren't so focused, and he was beginning to hyperventilate. 

_Great so the kid definitely has PTSD._ Bobby recognized the signs of a flashback when he saw one. There were enough hunters that passed that dealt with PTSD from the things they've seen and fought. There wasn't much he could do but to wait for Dean to get out of it on his own. He just needed to gently reassure him so when he came to he wouldn't be so scared. 

"Dean it's ok little one. Come on baby, its ok." Bobby said as Dean continued to cry and hide himself with a blank look in his eyes. Bobby knew better than to touch him. He sighed and shut off the water. It was no telling how long this flashback would last. He sat on the edge of the tub and continued to try to soothe Dean with his words. 

"Come on baby, it's just me. Bobby." He tried again to no avail. Dean began to rock a little back and forth as he coward on the toilet. His eyes still gave no indication of focusing on anything. Tears were pouring down his face. Bobby suppressed the urge to wipe them off. He knew that touch would make things worse. 

It took a good ten minutes before Dean gave a little jolt and continued to breathe heavily. His eyes darted around the room before they landed on Bobby. 

"Dean. You with me buddy? Can you hear me?" Bobby asked kneeling down in front of Dean. 

"What?" Dean said. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own breathing. 

"Calm down Dean. Everything is fine. You are with me in my house. I'm Bobby remember?" Dean kept panting and looked at him strangely. "You remember?" Bobby tried again. 

Finally Dean swallowed and gulped air before his panting started to die down. 

"What happened…? I was there…?" Dean said as he started to dart his eyes around and his breathing started to pick up again. 

"No Dean look at me. Look at me." Dean looked at him and still panted. "What you saw was in your head baby. You are still with me. In my tacky blue bathroom." 

"But-" Dean tried to start but Bobby cut him off. 

"But nothing kid. It's just you and me. He's not here, ok? Now try and breathe, ok?" Bobby said as he picked Dean up and bounced him a little in his arms to get him to calm down. "Everything is alright." 

Dean held onto him tightly and cried into his shoulder. He mumbled something into Bobby's shoulder and Bobby couldn't hear him. 

"I can't understand you little one. Get out of my shoulder." Bobby said as he stopped bouncing him. 

"You lied." Dean said softly. 

"When?" Bobby asked. 

"You said you would tell me when you were going to do things, but you didn't. You lied." Dean said before he buried himself into Bobby's shoulder again.

 _Shit. That's what caused him to flashback._ "I'm sorry Dean. I wasn't thinking. I'm a big dummy." Bobby said as he reached his one hand to card through Dean's hair. "I didn't mean to scare you baby." 

Dean was quiet. "Ok let's try this again. I am going to put you down now." Bobby then put Dean down on the toilet seat then used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from his face. 

"I am going to take off your shirt. Ok? Let's start with that." Bobby said and he waited to get acknowledgement from Dean. 

Dean nodded and lifted his arms so that Bobby could take his shirt off. 

"Ok, doing good bud?" Bobby asked. Dead nodded. "Ok I am going to drain the cold water and refill it with warm water." Bobby moved to do as he said. 

"I'm sorry." Dean said as he looked down. 

"Nothin' to be sorry about kid. It was my fault. Remember?" Bobby said as he waited for the water to drain. "Now how about we get this bag on you." Bobby moved to get the bag off the counter. 

He pulled it over Dean's arm and tied it at the shoulder. 

"It looks weird." Dean said as he moved his arm to test out the bag. 

"May look weird but at least it will keep it dry. Now don't move your arm so much or you might mess with your wrist." Bobby said. 

Bobby then moved to fill the tub again with warm water, making sure to put the stopper back at the bottom. 

"Ok big guy, time for your pants. I know it's hard, but we will keep your underwear on." Bobby said as he moved back to Dean. 

Dean hesitated but then nodded. They slipped his pants off and he was left in his underwear. Bobby noticed that there was a pretty decent cut on his thigh that he hadn't noticed before. He would need to get Jim to check it out for him. 

"Ok now let's get you in the tub so we can get this over with quickly." Dean nodded. He wanted to get it over with. 

Bobby picked Dean up and started to lower him into the tub slowly. He knew that once the water hit his wounds they would sting. Sure enough when Dean's back hit the water he jolted and gave out a hiss. 

"You good?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, the water stings a bit a first." Dean said. "I'm ok." 

Finally Dean was sitting in the tub. "Let's do this quickly." 

As soon as Dean was submerged in the water his white underwear became see through, but Dean didn't seem to notice. He was still hunched but he gave no indication that he noticed so Bobby chose to ignore it. The underwear still gave him a safeguard. 

Bobby started to wash Dean and bathing him was actually a quick job. 

Finally it was time for Dean to get out. Bobby lifted him out and set him on the toilet again. "Ok bud I am going to turn around so you can put on dry underwear ok?" Dean nodded and Bobby handed him the underwear and turned around. 

"You can let me know if you need help though." Bobby said. 

He waited a couple of minutes before he heard Dean mumble "Done." 

Bobby turned back around, and he picked Dean up and headed back to the bedroom. He would clean the bathroom later. 

"Before we get you dressed, let's let Jim look at you. He will probably want to put cream on some of your wounds." Bobby said. 

Before he went into the bedroom, he called for Jim to come up. He then went into the bedroom and set Dean onto the bed. 

"What's up Bobby?" Jim said as he came up the stairs. 

"Can you look Dean over before we get him dressed?" Bobby asked. 

"Sure. I just put Sammy down for a nap not too long ago." Jim made his way over to the corner of the room and grabbed his bag. 

"I am concerned about the cut on his leg." Bobby said. He then made his way over to the bed and picked Dean up and set him on his lap as he sat against the headboard. Dean seemed to melt into his lap, quite used to sitting on Bobby this way. Bobby figured it would be easier for Jim to look at Dean this way. 

"Ok let's take a look. Jim opened his bag and pulled out a small first aid kit. He then pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat down so he could take a look. 

When Jim went to touch Dean's upper thigh where the cut was Dean flinched and recoiled. "No don't touch there!" Dean said. 

He started to get agitated. 

"Dean it's ok he is just trying to help you." Bobby said. 

"It's ok I'm a doctor." Jim said. 

As soon as Jim said that something triggered inside of Dean. He froze. Bobby felt him go rigid. 

_"It's ok I'm a doctor…"_ a deep voice purred in the back of Dean's mind. Then he entered a flashback. 

"I think he's having a flashback." Jim said as he backed away. 

"Shit, another one?" Bobby said. He knew that touching Dean would make things worse, but he was already situated on his lap and moving him would probably cause more damage than good. 

"He had one already?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah I didn't tell him I was gonna take his shirt off and he kind of just lost it. It was my fault really." 

"Well I wonder what this one is about. Something about what I said set him off. Was he hurt by a doctor?" Jim asked. 

"I have no fucking clue. Who wasn't this kid hurt by?" Bobby was frustrated. He just wanted to know who was responsible and kill the sons of bitches. 

"I don't think he will need anything on his back. Which is good news. His arm splint is still holding up. I think the only thing he needs is cream on that cut. It doesn't look like it needs stitches, just some antibiotic ointment." Jim explained. 

This one didn't seem to last as long because Dean snapped out of it quick and was hyperventilating. Bobby felt him start to gag and he quickly leaned him over the side while Dean threw up what little of the shake he ingested. 

"Dean you're ok baby. Its fine, you got nothing left baby." Bobby said as he brought Dean upwards after he was done. Dean was still panting and crying. He buried himself into Bobby. 

Jim began to clean up the vomit from the floor while Bobby was whispering sweet nothings to Dean trying to get him to calm down. 

Jim came back into the room. "I am going to leave the ointment here and give you guys some space." Bobby understood the undertones of the message. Get the kid to talk about it. Bobby sighed. What mess did he get himself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all the readers that support me. I deeply apologize that I have not been giving this story a good amount of attention. I am currently wrapping up my Master's degree. I am writing my thesis and should hopefully be done with it by March. I have planned out this entire story and plan to continue it when I am finally free from school. I promise that it will not be abandoned. I will continue to update on ao3, and then will push out new content after March. Thank you for being patient!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF ABUSE

_Dean was sitting on the bed. Underneath him was a crinkly paper like one would find at the doctor's office. He was back in Master's hotel room. He recognized the scent of the room and the tacky motel room décor. He looked over to the right to see Master approaching him._

_He had on a doctor's coat and carried a pouch with him._

_"Well it looks like you are my patient today." Master said as he pulled a stool up to where Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"Please master!-" Dean said while starting to tear up._

_"Enough!" Master yelled as he smacked Dean across the face. "The Doctor is here to give you an exam and you have to behave like a good patient."_

_Master pulled a TV tray next to him and opened up the pouch and pulled out the items. There was a weird metal device, a small metal rod, gloves, the small bottle of slimy stuff Master sometimes uses, two small pinching things that looked like clothespins, and those vibrating things that Dean didn't like._

_Dean swallowed and started to tremble a little._

_"Get on your hands and knees." Master commanded._

_Dean still couldn't move, he was still afraid of what was going to happen. "NOW!" Master barked._

_The tears started to fall as he slowly turned around to do as Master commanded. 'Remember this is all for Sammy.' Dean thought._

_After Dean placed himself on his hands and knees with his bottom facing Master he felt Master grab one of his cheeks and start to spread them apart._

_Master leaned over and spoke in his ear, "It's ok I'm a doctor."_

When Dean came back to the world he felt someone holding him. The memories that plagued him caused him to get sick yet again. He was breathing hard, trying to latch onto anything in the world that would ground him.

He didn't like being held but the strong warm arms wrapped around his nearly naked body were keeping him from flying away back to that motel room. He smelled the warm spicy scent of Bobby. Was Bobby holding him?

"-en" What was that? "-ean" Was someone talking to him? He couldn't tell over his breathing. "Dean". Someone was calling his name. "Dean" Was that Bobby?

Finally Dean was starting to come back. "Dean." He heard his name and the room started to come together. It was Bobby's guest bedroom. He recognized the blue walls and the patchwork bedspread.

"You with me kid?" Bobby asked, careful not to overstep too much.

Dean swallowed and nodded. The way he was sitting right now, he had his back to Bobby. Bobby remedied that by picking him up and turning him so he was sideways across his lap. "Is this ok?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. This was great. Nobody ever let him cuddle for comfort. Bobby's touch didn't make his skin crawl like Master's did. Bobby was comforting. Dean took his good hand and grabbed Bobby's shirt while burying his face into Bobby's chest.

"It's ok Dean. You aren't there. I know it can seem scary, but he can't hurt you anymore." Bobby said as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean didn't say anything. It felt too real to him. It felt like he was back there again and that scared him.

"Dean, you aren't going to like this, but sometimes it helps to talk about things." Dean went rigid. "I know you may like to say what goes on, but sometimes by telling someone you may feel better. I can know what I need to do to help you." Bobby said, willing for the boy to just open up and tell him. He needed to know how much damage he was dealing with. He had a clue but he needed Dean to get it out.

_Calm down._ Bobby reminded himself. He knew the boy for a day, maybe he is not comfortable with him yet.

Dean wanted to tell Bobby, he really did. He wanted Bobby to help but he was too scared. What if Bobby wouldn't want him anymore when he found out how bad he was? Did Bobby want to know what Master did so that he could do it too? But he couldn't say anything. Master promised bad things would happen to him and Sammy if he told.

After five minutes of quiet pondering Dean finally answered with, "I can't". He started to tear up again.

Bobby watched as tears fell down Dean's face. He slowly raised his arm to use his thumb to swipe away the stray tears that fell. "Why can't you baby? Tell me why." Bobby prompted. He waited for Dean to get the words out.

"Mas-master said….he said that…I can't tell!" Dean said as he started to cry a little harder.

"Did he threaten you?" Bobby asked. As he kept running his fingers through Dean's hair and brushing away tears when too many have gathered.

"Don't know what that is." Dean said in between cries.

_Right._ He forgot he was dealing with a child. "Did he say he would hurt you or Sammy?" Bobby tried again.

Dean nodded as he cried. "I don't wa-want h-him to hurt S-sammy!" Dean admitted.

Bobby stopped running his fingers through his hair and he gathered him into his chest and held him a little tighter.

"Dean I promised that I would protect you. I promise that I won't Master hurt you ever again." _Because when I find out who the son of a bitch is I will rip his balls off and shove them down his throat._ "While you are with me you are safe. I promise on my life I will protect you and your brother."

Dean didn't say anything and Bobby was starting to give up hope. Six or so minutes later he heard Dean in a quiet voice.

"What if you won't…want me anymore?" Dean asked so quietly Bobby had to strain to hear him.

"Dean I will always want you. Nothing you could ever say or do would ever change that. I want to help you and your brother. You could be mean to me and I would still want you. You could be green and I would still want you. You could be as tall as a house and I would still try to find a way to hold you."

"That's….stupid" Dean mumbled.

"It may be, but Dean nothing you could say would ever change that." Bobby said as he hugged Dean to him.

Bobby let the air go silent again as he let Dean think it over. He knew Dean was going to have a lot of self-esteem and self-worth issues recovering from this. His own father acted as if he didn't want him and he was certain this "Master" bastard reinforced that to get into his head.

Bobby realized that it truly has only been a little over a day since Dean came into his care. As much as he would love for the kid to open up like a book and reveal everything to him, he doubted that was going to happen. Even though the majority of kids are trusting, he knew Dean was more cautious than that. His sharing wasn't worth the possibility of Bobby going back on his word and hurting his brother.

Bobby wondered how the hell he was going to get the boys out of John's custody. It's not like he could go to the authorities. John wouldn't listen to them anyway if he did. The hunter's life was lawless. Everything can be solved with your own power and gun, like the Wild West almost. He needed to think of a plan to get John cornered and-

"I saw Master…I was in the room…he was hurtin' me." Dean slowly and softly got out.

Bobby was in shock. He was talking! He needed to get as much information as he could. "Where was the room Dean?" Bobby asked, masking his excitement in a calm cool voice.

"At the motel." Dean answered. It was clear that he was more comfortable with answering questions than he was coming up with what to say. So Bobby took a chance.

"What was he wearing?" Bobby asked.

Dean started to tremble a bit. "A doctor coat."

"Was he pretending to be a doctor?" Bobby asked. Trying to keep all of his emotions buried in order to avoid scarring this skittish kid.

"Yeah." Dean said, hand gripping Bobby's shirt so hard his knuckles were white.

"Are you afraid of doctors?" Bobby asked. It was a common fear and he had a connection to the fear.

"No." Ok he was wrong. What possibly could it be? Then he remembered the exact moment that Dean lost it. _'It's ok I'm a doctor'._

"Did Jim say something that you heard Master say?" It was killing Bobby to have to refer to this pedophilic degenerate as 'Master', but that was the only identifier that Dean gave to his attacker. He would have to work that out of him in the future. But for right now he needed answers. Dean nodded.

"Can you tell me what he did?" Bobby asked, careful not to overstep too much. He didn't want to break this fragile relationship.

"It's embarrassing." Dean answered blushing and trying to hide some more.

"I know it is, but I promise I want to help you." Bobby said. He held off from pushing any more. If Dean told him then he told him, if not then ok.

Dean was quiet again. It looked like he was weighing his pros and cons in his head. Bobby didn't talk and let Dean concentrate on the debate that was going on in his head.

After a couple of minutes he heard Dean clear his throat. He fought the urge to look at Dean because he didn't want to scare him away from talking.

"H-he t-touched me." Dean said quietly. Bobby tried running with this as far as he could.

"Did he touch your bottom?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded.

"Inside and outside?" Once again Dean nodded.

"Did he touch your private area?"

Dean blushed but nodded. "I-inside and o-outside." Dean replied quietly.

_INSIDE?!_ What the hell had this kid been through?! "How did he get inside?" Bobby asked, knowing the answer yet still afraid for it.

"S-stick." Dean replied. Then he started to feel nauseous and began to gag a bit.

"Shh shh, you got nothing left baby. It's ok!" Bobby said as he gently rubbed the small patch of Dean's back that didn't have any marks on it.

"Bobby I don't wanna talk no more." Dean said miserably in between gags.

"That is fine. You did so good baby! I am so proud of you!" Bobby praised. "I promise that it will get easier, baby. You just tell me what you can when you can. I am so proud of you for being brave!" Bobby praised as he hugged Dean to his chest.

Dean stopped gagging and seemed to respond well to the praise. After sitting still without talking for five minutes, Dean seemed to be calmed down. His breathing was normal and he didn't look sick anymore.

"How about we put medicine on your boo-boo then we get dressed?" Bobby asked.

"Please don't touch there." Dean begged looking down at the sheets.

"Hey buddy, look at me." Bobby took Dean's chin and gently forced him to look at him. "I will not make you feel uncomfortable. Ok?" Bobby let go of his chin and Dean went back to looking at the sheets. "How about you do it yourself? Would that be ok?"

Dean nodded. It only really affected him when other people touched him there.

Bobby got up off the bed and gave Dean the cream. Dean put it on his hand and rubbed it gently onto his cut. Bobby gave him a cloth to wipe off the excess cream from his hand.

"Let's get you into something comfortable." Bobby went to Dean's dresser and picked out a pair of camo sweatpants and a t-shirt with Batman on it. With help from Bobby Dean got dressed into his pants.

When Bobby grabbed the shirt Dean asked, "Who is that?"

"You don't know who Batman is?" Bobby asked incredulously. Kids were crazy over heroes.

"No?" Dean replied.

Bobby figured he wouldn't know since he never watched TV much. He was always busy watching over Sammy. It seemed that when he did watch TV he would watch crime shows.

"We will fix that." Bobby promised. He was going to introduce Dean to all the great kid stuff.

Bobby stacked the pillows up and put Dean down so he was leaning up on them in the middle of the bed. He placed the covers on him then went over to the TV and grabbed the remote.

He turned on the TV to find some kids show about a talking sponge.

"Here is the remote you can change it if you want." Bobby said as he handed it over.

"Ok." Dean replied. He paused for a second. "Bobby?"

"Yeah kid?" Bobby asked.

"My tummy feels better. I wanna try to drink more." Dean said.

"Good!" Bobby reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the shake bottle off of it. "Now drink it slow ok?" Bobby commanded as he unscrewed the top off and gave it to Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Good. I am going to go get Sammy like I promised. He may be napping still so we should let him sleep." Bobby said as he began to make his way to the door.

"Ok!" Dean perked up. He was so excited to finally see his brother.

Bobby left the room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. As soon as he crossed the threshold he felt the bile rising. He ran to the sink and threw up everything he had.

"What the hell happened?" Jim asked as he made his way into the kitchen following the sounds of Bobby retching.

Bobby turned on the water and the garbage disposal to wash away the sick. Luckily there were no dishes in the sink, not that he cared about that a minute ago.

"Dean told me very vaguely a bit of why he freaked out." Bobby said as he turned off the water.

"Sit down, tell me." Jim said as he directed Bobby to the kitchen table.

Bobby sat down and took a deep breath. He put his elbows on the table, face in his hands.

"He isn't afraid of doctors. For some reason the last line that you said fucked him up." Bobby took a breath again before he continued. "The bastard that was raping him in that motel role-played as a doctor once and must've said the same thing."

"Oh my." Jim said. He patiently waited for Bobby to gather himself and continue. He could feel the rage building off the man. He had his own he was trying to quell.

"He fucking examined him by touching him and sticking things inside him." Bobby growled out.

Jim gasped. He kind of figured that is what happened but it was still hard hearing it. 

Bobby yanked his head up and slammed his hand on the table, "He fucking sounded him Jim!" he said in an angry whisper. He was pissed but he didn't want Dean hearing or Sammy waking up.

Jim paled. "It is just as bad if not worse than what we thought." Jim said solemnly.

"I swear if I ever meet this bastard I am going to fucking kill him." Bobby vowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the fic is caught up on both platforms! I want to thank everyone who wished me well on my thesis! The support was amazing and you are all so kind! I can't wait till this is all over with and I can pump out more content! Thank you again and I look forward to posting regularly again in the Spring!


End file.
